The Big Fight
by Honey Blossom 101
Summary: After a big fight, the boys start to question their friendship, and the future of the band. Can bruises be healed? or is it time to say goodbye to BTR? First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect morning in Palm Woods, The sun was shining, the birds were chirping... Yet not even God could see what troubles and challenges this day would bring. And it all started with an alarm clock...

_Riiiinnnggggg Riiiiinnngggggggg _The alarm clock buzzed persistently in Logan's ear, he promptly turned over, shoving a pillow over his head to block out the sound... it didn't work. "Urrrgggghhhh" he heard Kendall groan from his bed "Loogggaaan turn it off". Sighing, Logan climbed out off his bed, looking disapprovingly at James, who was sprawled out over the floor, his mattress on top of him. "What happened to-" He was cut off my Kendall making it very clear that he had no desire to stay awake.

Shaking his head again, Logan padded over to where his alarm clock lay, on its side, ringing for all it was worth. He pressed the Off button: it didn't stop, he shook it: nope, he bashed it against the table: No again.

"LOGAN!" Kendall yelled "Turn it off!" Logan shook it again, but still nothing. "I'm trying!" He yelled back. Then James, woken up by all the noise, screeched "TURN IT OFF! I need my beauty sleep!" At that, Logan and Kendall both turned to look at him, his hair was sticking up from lying on the floor, he had some kind of mascara smudged beneath his eye, and a half eaten pie was lying next to him. Kendall raised an eyebrow, James immediately looked around him, and promptly jumped back into his bed and started sorting his hair out in his bedside mirror.

The alarm was still ringing. "Logan!" Kendall sat up on his bed "Turn the stupid thing off!" Logan banged it on the table again, "Can't you see I'm trying?" He yelled back. Kendall groaned angrily and tiredly, and walked over to where Logan was struggling with the alarm clock.

"Urrggghh, give it here" He said, holding out his hand, "No." Logan replied firmly "It's my alarm clock! Besides you're terrible at fixing things!" Kendall glared at him, Logan glared back, just as menacingly. "It's mine" he repeated "Just go and play video games or something, and stay out of my way".

That did it. Kendall wasn't in a very good mood at all at the moment; He had just heard that Jo was getting dangerously close to a cast member of the movie she was working on, He was also tired, and hungry, so when he heard Logan say that, he took it the worst way possible, and punched him in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this is a really short chapter but I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I'm not gonna update for a while.**

Breakfast was eaten in silence. Logan and Kendall were giving each other the evils, James had found a very convenient hand mirror, and was styling his hair, and Carlos was still asleep.

After a while, James got irritated by the quietness that hung in the room, and decided to wake up Carlos, so he got up, and taking his mirror with him, he walked over to Carlos's bed. He was sleeping, still wearing his helmet, sucking his thumb and clutching a teddy bear in the other hand.

Anybody else would have found this very cute, but James wasn't in the mood for cute, he shook Carlos, he didn't move, he poked him, nothing. James groaned and gave his friend an extra hard push, causing him to topple out of his bed, but he somehow stayed asleep.

James glared at him, and then suddenly, looking at his friends curled up body, still clutching his bear: he ran over to his bed side table, and grabbed his camera, taking a perfectly angled picture of sleeping Carlos. Laughing, James inserted the memory card into his laptop and started uploading it onto Splash Face, "This'll serve him right for staying asleep" he thought grinning evilly.

"Boys!" Mrs Knight walked into the apartment "Gustavo wants you to-" she was cut off by a yell and several loud thumps, "How could you?" came Carlos's voice, in the high pitch he spoke in when he was annoyed. "I'm sorry okay?" James didn't sound sorry, "But I'm pretty sure that's what you would have done!" Mrs Knight heard another banging sound "No it is not!" Carlos's voice seemed to be getting even higher now, "I would never take pictures of you sleeping, then post them on the internet for EVERYONE TO SEE!" James just grinned smugly "I wouldn't mind anyway" he replied "Cause unlike you, I look awesome when I'm sleepin- AHHHHHHHH!"

Luckily, Mrs Knight stepped in a this point, before anyone could get seriously hurt, quickly grabbing a red faced Carlos, and telling him to calm down, take deep breaths, count to ten and so on. While doing this, she spotted Kendall and Logan obviously giving each other the silent treatment, and she honestly wondered how the band was going to cope.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OMG! I haven't updated this in so long! I'm going to try to continue it but I've lost some inspiration so it might not be quite so good**

****The next few days the boys tried to avoid each other as much as possible, which wasn't so easy since they lived in the same house. James decided to sleep in the bathroom, and since he always got up late it meant everyone else had to trudge downstairs to take a shower in the Palm Woods public bathrooms, which did not go down well with any of them and ended with Carlos charging into the door several times causing it to burst open, revealing a very clean James who, at seeing Carlos threw his gold tinted hair brush at him and both boys jumped on each other at the same time.

"Mom can you please explain to me why you would choose to go 'beauty shopping' and why you made me come with you?" Katie asked as they walked out of the elevator and headed down the corridor towards their apartment

"Katie! You're meant to enjoy doing these things with me! We should be getting manicures and gossiping about boys all the time instead of just me getting manicures and talking to myself while you attempt to prank every sales manager at the mall."

Katie rolled her eyes and opened the door to the apartment, a smart comeback already on her lips, then she stopped. She literally froze on the spot, causing her Mrs Knight to bump into her almost making her drop the 4 huge bags she was carrying "Hey! why did you-" she was cut off by a loud yell followed by Carlos covered in pie running through the door making her drop all her bags but she didn't even seem to notice.

"W-w-what happened h-here?" she stuttered looking around the apartment with a slightly dazed expression

There was fruit splattered against the walls, Carlos's helmet had somehow been wedged in to the counter top, there was toilet roll scattered around the floor, and amidst it all, James was standing in the center of the room holding his hand mirror and brushing his 'James' doll's hair.

"Oh hey Mrs Knight" he commented flashing her a sparkling smile then looked into the mirror and started making pouty faces at his reflection.

"Uhh... what exactly happened here?" She asked still tentatively looking around the room at what used to be her perfectly clean home.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING?" James yelled suddenly throwing his mirror down and storming out of the room.

"I cannot believe you!" came Kendall's voice from his room

"Well that's your mistake then isn't it! I am ALWAYS right." Logan seemed to be getting pretty agitated from what Katie could here.

"What? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" Kendall screeched

"It means that I _accidentally _dropped your phone. No big deal."

"OFF THE BALCONY? I think you'll find that's a pretty HUGE deal!" Katie could imagine that her older brother would be bright red in the face right now.

"You know what? I'm not gonna deal with this!" Logan yelled before storming out past Katie, who was listening through the key hole and didn't even notice the wrecked apartment.

Katie quickly followed him out just in time to see him pounding on the door of Camille's apartment. She watched as Camille opened the door and tried to greet him but he just ran past her into her house followed by several bangs. Camille looked pretty shocked and followed him into the house yelling at him to calm down.

Katie sighed, got into the elevator and banged her head against the wall. She honestly had no idea what to do about the guys. This was one of their worst fights ever and she wasn't even clear what it was about.

She had known their last big fall out was due to the video game from the very start, but had decided it would be more entertaining to watch them try to figure it out, and had acted pretty much clueless, even setting a false trail just for the fun of it.

But this time she really didn't know the cause or the solution to the fight, and seeing James sunbathing outside of his silk purple what looked like a fortune teller tent, along with 3 mini James dolls in tiny sunbeds, didn't exactly reassure her, especially when she saw the picture of Carlos, Kendall and Logan with a big red cross on it taped to the side of the tent.

She turned back in to the lobby and sighed. This was gonna take a whole lot of effort. She should really take a nap.

**A/N I don't like this chapter.. Anyway I'll get the next one up as soon as possible **

**R&R! xoxo**


End file.
